The present invention relates to cleaning appliances and more particularly, a combination assembly containing a sweeper for collecting debris and a vacuum cleaner for picking up the collected debris.
Normally, a broom is used to sweep debris into a pile and the pile of debris is then swept into a dust pan. The dustpan is then emptied into a garbage container. Sometimes all the debris is not transferred to the dustpan. It is also easy to spill the debris from the dustpan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,610 issued Apr. 8, 1997 discloses a self-contained sweeper and vacuum pick-up. This device comprises a broom and a rechargeable vacuum assembly. However, the present invention provides a uniquely designed broom and vacuum assembly.